Sibling Rivalries:The Final Battle
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Zuko faces Azula in a final battle. Mostly fighting, a lot of talking between the two, and very very mild Zutara. R&R please. First Avatar fic. One-Shot.


**Hey this is a one-shot. It is mostly Zuko fighting his sister in the final battle while the others are fighting Ozai and the Fire Nation. Also mild implied Zutara. I hope you all like it. Please review. It is my first Avatar fic and I would like some feed-back. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar we'd know if it was Kataang or Zutara by now…In other words, it's not mine.**

Sibling Rivalries

I walked up the side of the cliff slowly. The sun was setting and I didn't want to face Azula if the sun was still out. A part of me hoped I wouldn't have to face her at all. The avatar…I mean Aang, Katara was always trying to get me to use his name, asked me if I wanted him to come with me.

"No." I said. This was my fight.

Azula had run off when the battle at the palace had started, whether of her own accord or at my father's will, we were unsure. Either way, I was the one that came after her. I knew in my soul that I should be the one to end her. The…Aang, would finish my father.

The wind blew and I suddenly got the chills. My hair was not in a topknot and it whipped around my face, brushing my scar. _Soon, Azula, it will be over. _

I came to the top of the cliff and found my sister. Her back was to me, but I still knew I wouldn't be able to surprise her. Despite the brief battle she had taken part in, her hair, at least from the back, looked untouched, undamaged, and strangely perfect. She wore her flame headpiece to show that she was the crown princess. After tonight, she would no longer have that title. I hoped.

"So," she said her back still to me, "this is the final battle?"

I sighed and took out my broadswords, but I made no attempt to move forward. My red robes billowed in the wind.

"You know I always thought it'd be more dramatic than this," I said. It was a lie. I always imagined this scene the way it had been playing out. The sunset, the cliff, her back…everything. Even this conversation. I never thought it would come though. And that scared me to death.

"That's strange," she said, her voice ice cold, "because I always thought you'd be dead before this day even came…Funny how things work out, right, Zuzu?"

I felt anger tear at my body.

"Don't call me that," I said. I tried to control my breathing.

"I mean, I had also thought that if you were alive, the avatar and his buddies would be right behind you." She continued ignoring me. She was still looking into the sunset. "Tell me, where is your waterbender?"

I forced myself not to take a step back. "She is not my waterbender, and her name is Katara!"

"Oh, from the rumors I heard she was yours. Ah well, you can't believe everything you hear can you?" she asked. Then she started to turn around. But she didn't take a fighting stance. She kept her hands behind her back and her eyes locked onto mine. "Before we begin, Zuzu, did you ever wonder why I want to kill you so badly?"

I was surprised by the question. I mean how do you answer that?

"I always thought it was because you were crazy." I said bluntly.

She laughed and I saw her smirk. "True, but not the right answer. You know Zuzu, dad never hated you."

I did take a step back that time. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she said, "he didn't, at least till I convinced him to. By the time I was four I had convinced him that my firebending was superior to yours. And by the time I was ten, when he took the throne, I convinced him that I deserved the throne more than you. That's why he banished you…It was to make room for me."

"So, is that why you ran?" I asked referring to the battle that was most likely still taking place.

"Yes. I don't care if father lives or dies, so long as I become the next Fire Lady…ruler of the Fire Nation. This fight is for my throne." She said.

I got into my fighting stance. "Let's finish what started four years ago then."

"No, Zuzu, it started the day you were born." She said.

Azula was quick with her bending. No sooner had she finished her sentence then she was hurling blue fire balls at me. I ducked and rolled under them. I got up and brandished my swords. I sent fire through the blades and slashed at Azula at the same time. Little damage was done.

She kicked and sent more blue fire my way. I blocked it with a wall of orange flames of my own. She ran towards me and I saw sparks flying from her body. She was going to generate lighting and try to send it my way. I smiled to myself. I could easily redirect that lighting away from me and possibly back to her if it came to that.

She grunted as the lighting was released from her hands. I dodged it, glad I didn't have to redirect it. I charged forward and dropped my swords creating two orange fire daggers in my hands instead. Azula followed suit.

We slashed at each other. I brought my right hand down over her face, but she blocked it with her arm. She tried to cut through my torso, but I moved out of the way a split second before.

There was a break in the battle then and more words were exchanged.

"You've," she panted, "gotten better."

"I guess I have." I said. I was not panting.

She stood up straighter. "Then, let's finish."

She hesitated not, and sent fireball after fireball at me. I managed to make another wall of fire and block all of her attacks. I decided that it was time to show her what I could really do. I brought the fire wall higher and settled in the middle. I took in a deep breath and focused my energy. I felt all my emotions fade away.

Then I brought the wall down and sent a fireball at my beloved sister. It knocked her back.

"Green fire, Zuzu?" she asked, and she sounded mildly impressed, "Where did you learn that?"

"What difference does it make?" I asked coldly.

"You're right," she said, "it doesn't."

Then she brought her arms together and sent a long tunnel of blue fire at me. I did the same thing only my fire was green. I took in my surroundings and saw that the sun had already set. The two flames had created a ball in the middle of us. I prayed that mine would over power hers.

I saw her mouth turn into a frown as she fed her flames with more energy. I took a chance then. I broke away from my fire and rolled to the side so I wouldn't get hit with hers. I found myself praying to the moon goddess, Yue, for help. A rarity among the fire nation.

I ran behind my sister and grabbed her by the neck and shoulders. I created a dagger of green fire in my hands.

"It was _never_ you're throne." I told her.

She smiled slightly. "Do it, Zuko. Kill me!"

I didn't though. I let her go, but I still had the green fire daggers around my hands. "Go, Azula." I said.

"No. Don't you see that this will never end unless one of us dies?" She yelled. Her hair was no longer in place.

"Azula, I don't want to fight anymore. Just leave. I've bested you."

"NEVER!" she shouted and shot lightning at me for the second time in the battle.

This time I did redirect it. And I redirected it to her. "AHHH!" she screamed before it hit her, square in the chest.

I put my arm down and walked to her. "Azula?" I asked as I stood above her. She was breathing but barely.

"I didn't think you had it in ya." She said with her last breath.

I found it ironic. She was struck dead by her own lightning. I closed her eyes. I didn't want the others to see the sadness in them.

The rest of the gang came a few hours later. Katara ran to me and asked what had happened.

"Her hatred destroyed her." I said sounding like my uncle. "Let's go claim my throne."


End file.
